1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal, and more particularly to a musical instrument pedal that is applied to percussion instruments and quickly varies an elevation angle of a pedal plate thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Percussion instruments such as crash cymbals, tom-toms, snare drums and bass drums are commonly used in performances. For example, a bass drum is set under the ground near a player's feet and a drum pedal is connected to the bass drum and has a beater selectively driven by the player to strike the bass drum to play music.
A conventional drum pedal comprises a base, two posts, a pedal plate, two shafts, a crossbeam, two beaters, a chain and two positioning devices. The posts are mounted uprightly on the base. The pedal plate is mounted on the base between the posts and has a rear end mounted pivotally on the base and a fore end lifted up. The shafts are transversely and rotatably mounted respectively on the posts. The crossbeam is mounted securely between and reinforces the posts. The beaters are pivotally mounted respectively on the shafts and each beater has a striking head capable of striking a bass drum. The chain has two ends, one end is mounted securely on one shaft and the other end is mounted on the fore end of the pedal plate so that pivoting the pedal plate drives one beater to strike. The positioning devices are mounted respectively on the posts and are connected respectively to the shafts and provide resilient forces to recover the shafts to a specific angle relative to the base when no external forces are applied to the shafts.
However, a predetermined elevation angle of the pedal plate is invariable and may not be suitable for different users with different stepping habits. For example, a user usually used to a high elevation angle of the pedal plate easily steps the pedal plate with a standard elevation angle over deeply to inadvertently make an over heavy strike on the bass drum. Alternatively, a user used to a low elevation angle of the pedal plate likely steps the pedal plate with the standard elevation angle over shallowly to accidentally make over light strike.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a musical instrument pedal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.